


Changing Room Curtain

by pameytilla



Series: 2017 Winter Holidays! [3]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex is a fashion god, Dresses, F/M, Fluff, SO FLUFFY, Thrift Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: Magnus looked at himself in the dressing room mirror, he had to admit that Alex was right. The dress did suit him, even if it was blue. The flower pattern on the front was detailed and vaguely reminded him of one of his mom’s blouses. He ran his fingers over the hem of the sleeve admiring the stitching. “Blitz would be proud of your eye for style,” he said to Alex,who hummed in affirmation.Or Magnus and Alex go dress shopping.





	Changing Room Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dress: https://www.lyst.com/clothing/sea-ruffled-eyelet-dress/ it’s a summer dress, because Frey. (It’s definitely not a bargain.) 
> 
> I don’t own MCGA. 
> 
> Word prompt: bargain

“Hey look,” Alex says, thrusting something blue and frilly into his chest. “It suits you.”  
“Are you,” Magnus frowned at her. “Being serious?”  
“Entirely.” Alex nodded. “And look at the price, five dollars is a bargain.”  
Magnus unfolded the material, it was soft and smooth. A very pretty design, But it was blue. Cornflower blue. “It’s so blue” he said lamely.  
Alex grinned at him, ushering towards the changing room, “Go try it on.” 

 

“It’s so blue,” Magnus said, his voice muffled slightly by the changing room curtain.  
“I know,” said Alex, positively grinning. “But blue suits you, and you did ask for my help. So quit complaining Maggie, and show me your Cinderella transformation.” 

Magnus looked at himself in the dressing room mirror, he had to admit that Alex was right. The dress did suit him, even if it was blue. The flower pattern on the front was detailed and vaguely reminded him of one of his mom’s blouses. He ran his fingers over the hem of the sleeve admiring the stitching. “Blitz would be proud of your eye for style,” he said to Alex,  
who hummed in affirmation.

“Show me already,” she practically whined. “I’m becoming impatient.”  
Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled back the curtain for her to admire the dress. “You’re always impatient.”  
“Untrue,” Alex said. “I am a saint.” She scanned him critically. “Perfect. Now we just need some shoes. I’m thinking, maybe pumps? Or wedges?” 

Magnus must’ve pulled a face because Alex burst into peels of laughter. “C’mon.” She said breathlessly. “Let’s go find some matching shoes.” 

(If at the end of the day, Magnus’ wardrobe has a few new additions he’s not complaining; and neither is anyone else.)


End file.
